


A Nice Way to Start

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan rubs his eyes. He knew he was going to have to talk about it, and he still doesn't really know what to say. "The last time Lauren and I broke up," he says, "for good." He fidgets, and sighs, but he has to say this. "She was pregnant. I have a kid. I didn't know until two days ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Way to Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts).



> Snippet for zvi for the prompt, "Eberle/Hall/Nugent-Hopkins, surprise!kid fic." Title from Don Herold: "Babies are such a nice way to start people."

"You look like shit," Hallsy says when Jordan logs into Skype for their twice-weekly three-way call.

"You really do," Nuge says. "What's going on?"

Jordan rubs his eyes. He knew he was going to have to talk about it, and he still doesn't really know what to say. "The last time Lauren and I broke up," he says, "for good." He fidgets, and sighs, but he has to say this. "She was pregnant. I have a kid. I didn't know until two days ago."

Hallsy's, "What the fuck?" overlaps with Nuge's, "How could she not tell you?"

Jordan holds up a hand, trying to stop them. "I don't know," he says to both of them. "I don't know how literally no one told me about it all this time. But now, I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out."

"What the fuck?" Hallsy asks again.

"It's my kid," Jordan says.

"Do you want us to come out there?" Nuge asks.

"No," Jordan says. He wants to see them, really, but it's complicated enough already. "I'm dealing, okay?" He manages a smile and doesn't look down to the corner of the screen to see how good it is. "Maybe later." He doesn't mean it, but neither of them seem to pick up on it.

*

Hallsy Skypes him between their scheduled calls. "Are you sure you don't want us there?" On the screen, Hallsy looks worried. "We can help."

"Taylor," Jordan says, "you're the person I love second-most in this world-"

"Second? How did Nuge get to be first?"

"Second to Lily," Jordan says, "my daughter. I love you second-most in the world, but you would not be a help right now."

"I'm good with kids."

It's true, and Jordan smiles at him for it. "I know. I'm trying to get some kind of custody or something so she grows up knowing me. You'll get a chance. Just not yet."

*

Jordan manages to put them off for most of the summer while he talks to a lawyer and goes through a mediation process with Lauren. He makes it clear that they're never getting back together, but she agrees to move to Edmonton anyway, at least for a while. They put a year in the paperwork, and Jordan's counting on that year to be enough time for her to make a life there, and for him to become enough of a part of Lily's life that Lauren won't want to hurt her by taking her away from Jordan.

At least it's all signed by the time Nuge and Hallsy show up at Jordan's place in a rental car, both of them in shades and ball caps, Nuge's impossibly skinny knees showing beneath the end of his shorts and Hallsy's arms showcased by his incredibly tacky "SUN'S OUT GUNS OUT" tank top.

Jordan lets them into the apartment before he even lets himself hug them, because he knows he can't do it in public.

It feels so good to have them here with him that maybe he should have let them come before.

Hallsy doesn't let go of him after they hug, and Nuge sticks close too.

"Where's the kid?" Nuge asks.

"With her mom. I get her tomorrow." Jordan sighs. "I guess we should talk about this. About us now." That's another thing he's managed to avoid all summer.

"You have a kid," Nuge says, "so we have a kid."

"I'm going to be the cool dad," Hallsy announces.

"Oh my God," Jordan says, "you are not."

"Kids love me," Hallsy says. "You're the boring dad, Nuge is the weird dad, and I'm the cool dad."

Jordan looks to Nuge for help, but he just shrugs. "Sorry, dude. You're the boring one." He leans in and kisses Jordan.

Jordan kisses him back, so grateful that he's not losing them. Hallsy butts in for his turn, and they leave a trail of clothing to Jordan's bedroom.

*

Everything is cleaned up in the morning, no stray clothes lying around and Nuge and Hallsy's stuff respectably in a corner of Jordan's room, like they're just polite visitors.

Nuge and Hallsy both know Lauren, and she looks more resigned than anything to find them in Jordan's house.

Jordan bypasses her feelings on the matter and goes straight for Lily, unbuckling her from her stroller and lifting her up. "Hi, Lily Anne." He kisses her cheek. "Are you glad to be with Daddy for the weekend?"

The first few times, she wasn't, but she knows him now, and she babbles nonsense and smacks his cheek, which counts as approval.

Jordan grins at her. "That's right, we're going to have so much fun this weekend." He settles her against his shoulder and tones down his smile when he says, "I'll bring her back on Sunday night," to Lauren.

She nods and half-waves and Nuge and Hallsy.

Jordan shuts the door behind her before he turns and says, "Lily, this is Nuge," he points, "and Hallsy."

Nuge and Hallsy both come closer to smile at her.

"Ba!" Lily says, and she grabs for the douchey sunglasses Hallsy has hanging on the collar of his shirt.

"See?" Hallsy says, taking her from Jordan and letting her drool all over his shades. "I told you I was the cool dad."


End file.
